Bella's Battle for Life
by VampireQueen135
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever...so be nice.Edward finally bites Bella but what happens to Bella.Does she like being a vampire or not.Warning....BIG suprise in chapter one.Rated T just T just to be safe. Read and Review! Chapter 2 is up!
1. A Dream Come True

Chapter 1

A Dream Come True

_I am running, running from my fear. Something flys over my head and lands right in front of me. "Edward," I scream. There's no answer. I start to run towards him but he stands up, lingering a little. He looks directaly at me. His gaze is so powerful it makes me fall to the ground. He walks over and kneels to my level. "Its time, my dear Bella," he wispers softly in my ear. My heart starts to feel as though it could burst out of my chest. Then I asked, "Edward, what are you taking about?" My voice shaking." What you have always wanted me to do since you found out what I was," he says getting closer and closer to me_. _Beep, Beep, Beep._ I roll over and realize I was just dreaming. "He would never do that," I say to myself, "no matter how many times I ask him."

"Bella, where are you going?" Charile asks right as I am about to head out the door. "I am meeting Edward today, remember?" I tell him. "Oh that's right. Have fun and please be careful Bella," he says. I walk out to my truck to see Edward all ready there. "Hey," he says in that beautiful voice. "Hey," I say back. "So were are we going?" I ask. "I thought we might go for a walk today," he says. "Sounds like fun," I reply

"Edward." "Yes Bella." " I think were lost," I say. "Its also getting dark," I say, a little scared. "Were..." he looks around,"...lost," he says finally. "Edward, I'm cold, I'm scared, and hungry, and..." tears start to well up in my eyes, "I just want to go home," I say; sobbing. He wraps his arms around me,"Shhhh its okay Bella, I'm here,"he wispers, trying his hardest to clam me down. "Lets walk a little more and see if we can find some shelter for tonight," he says. We start walking when I fall over a rock and land on something sharp. I look down at my hand. _Ohh no! _I look back at him. His eyes black as the night sky. "Edward?" I ask. He looks at me and wispers very quietly, "Its time Bella." "Edward, what are you taking about?" I ask. He pulls me in his arms, lifts my hand and starts to drink the blood. I scream. He looks up at me. Blood dripping from his mouth. "You said you wanted this, and now its time." He drops my hand and starts for my neck. Then he bites it and starts turning me a vampire. I scream again. Then I fall to the ground.


	2. Loss

Chapter 2 Loss

"Edward!" I scream. I look around. I don't see him anywhere. _I must have been dreaming; that would never happen...something doesn't fell right. _I look at my hand. Dry blood everywhere. I look closer to see teeth marks. I reach for my neck and feel marks on my neck as well. I jump up from were I was and started running. Suddenly I stop. There's something in front of me. I walk closer,

" Edward!" I scream, running towards him. I kneel down, " Edward, whats wrong?" I ask, shaking so hard I can't control myself. " I'm sorry Bella. I couldn't help it," he says, his speech stagering. " Edward,please don't go! You can't die! You can't die!" I say, crying so hard. " Bella, I'm hard," he says. Tears are flowing down his face. " Bella...I...love...you," he says with his final breath of life. "Edward! NO! NO!" I scream. Tears fall like a river down my face. I stay there for what seems like hours by his side. I know I must try and get home and tell Charile and Edwards family. I look down at the corpse. "I love you too Edward," I wisper.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Charile asks as I walk though the door. He comes over to me,"Did something happen between you and Edward?" he asks. At the sound of his name I start to cry, "Edwards...dead!" I say crying. Chariles face goes as white as snow. "Were is he," he asks. I tell him and before I know it he's out the door. I follow him. "Bella, get in the car." he tells me. He hads me his phone and says, "call Carlisle." "But I..." "Bella you have to tell him," he says. "Okay," I say. I dial the number. "Hello?" I hear Carlisle. "This is Bella," I say, trying not to cry. "Bella! Its great to hear from you," he says. "Carlisle, something happened last night." I say, tears start to pour from my eyes. "I don't know how but...Edwards...dead," I say, crying again. I can't talk anymore, I hand the phone to Charile. "I am going to find Edward. Where should I meet you?" he asks. "When you find him leave him at your house. I'll come over there," he says. "Okay I'll see you later then." He hangs up the phone. He turns to me and says," You stay home and try and get some rest, Okay?" I nod and walk to my room.

"Bella?!" I hear someone call my name. I run downstairs to find Carlisle waiting there. "Bella I need to talk to you," he says. "About what?" I ask, not really wanting to know. "About Edwards death," he says. "He died of a broken heart," he says. "But he's a..." I look around to see if Charile was around. I don't see him. "Vampire," I continue. "A broken heart can kill anyone. Vampire or not," he explains. "What caused it?" I ask. "Bitting you. He never wanted to hurt you but something over powered him," he says. I reach for my neck, "So does that mean I am a vampire now?" I ask. "I don't know but your alive so it must have worked," he says." I really think you should stay inside for a while or stay with us so that way we can help you." "Whats Charile going to say?" I ask. "We're going to have to tell him or else he won't let you come," he says. "I know its going to be hard for you and him but its the only way." "Okay, but we should let him rest first," I say. "Okay. After the funeral then." I nod._ Please forgive me Charile._


End file.
